The Twin Decision
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Set before "Twin Geeks," a look into Marcus and Michael's motives.


Merry Christmas. Another 'Bugs' one-shot inspired by the villains of the series. This time this one-shot is based on the twins Marcus and Michael and their decision to use extreme force to extort money from their former company.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Twin Decision.

Marcus stood over the kettle while it boiled the water inside for two cups of tea, mentally visualising a way of modifying the kettle's rather simple electronics to make it not just energy efficient but also capable of boiling the water through more quickly. He quickly discounted his plans through his prodigious memory instantly filed away the plan; he and his brother Michael could work on such a project later when their current plans were completed.

The kettle pinged. The water was boiled. Carefully and skillfully pouring the water into two clean mugs, Marcus couldn't help but feel as though he were conducting a very simple chemistry experiment. In a way he was; boiling water mixed with grated tea leaves in a permeable bag, creating an infusion, before mixed with milk, itself a blend of other chemicals, before being sweetened with sugar. On their own, the various ingredients wouldn't have been remarkable; the water would have just been water, refreshing no matter how you saw it, the tea in the bag would have been….unremarkable except for a strong taste, and the milk would have just been milk, and the sugar would have just been sweet granules rotting the teeth. Mixed together and they created something unique.

Marcus took the mugs and handed one over to his twin brother. Michael and he were physically alike. Both were of the same height and general build, both were bald which made their rather cruel nickname of "egg-heads" rather more apt than it should have been. The twin brothers had taken the insults and they had taken them as compliments as an act of defiance. But then again the twins had both adapted to the insults over the course of their lives. No-one had ever been able to understand them. They had been at the top of their classes at school, getting their PhDs at university at an extremely young age before they had gone to work for CET.

Life for the twins in CET was difficult, but they had adapted to the treatment since it had been the same for them all of their lives. They received insults, they were even called "anti-social" simply because the twins had favoured their own company, but what was wrong with that?

Why were mundane people so unimaginative with their insults? It was a question the twins had never been able to work out, though they knew that ordinary people had much simpler mindsets. Both Marcus and Michael had spent their entire lives looking for people like themselves, geniuses who were years ahead of their time, and all they had found instead were mundane idiots who had the intellectual capacity of a mouse.

Michael sipped at his tea and smacked his lips appreciatively while he leaned back from the table. Spread out in front of him were a myriad of tools, bottles of chemicals and pieces of circuitry. "Still no response?" he asked.

"None. They clearly believe the ultimatums we are sending are fake," Marcus replied.

The twins had been sending CET a number of messages and ultimatums in response to them suddenly and finally taking their ideas on board. When they had been part of the company years ago, they had come up with a number of technological ideas that would have put them on the map. Back then, CET was just a small little organisation, barely turning out a profit each year. But they had grown over the years since the twins had left.

The company handled communications, and a growing percentage of people used CET systems on a daily basis, but they also worked out various electronic and computing technology. Technology created and developed by the twins a long time ago, something CET still refused to admit even to this day.

It had occurred to the twins the people now running the company didn't realise where the ideas came from, and they simply churned the ideas out like it was something they had come up with in the blink of an eye, instead of praising the work of two men they had considered freaks. But that was just an excuse in the eyes of the twins. The company was becoming incredibly rich and successful, and after all the treatment the twins had received over the years, they wanted nothing more than to finally get their just rewards. It wasn't much to ask for.

Michael nodded in agreement, although because the two men were twins it was impossible for them to have a thought without it being shared by the other. It didn't help that both Michael and Marcus were highly intelligent and they thought along the same line as the computers themselves processed information in an orderly and logical way. "When should we move to the contingency plan?"

"We shall send another message to CET in the morning. In it we shall announce we shall resort to extreme measures to get what we want," Marcus replied. The twins had both been watching the rise of CET from a small little company which was barely the large organisation it was today thanks to the products they sold based on the twins work very closely. When they had witnessed the organisation grow, the twins had tried on many occasions to share the profits but CET had always refused.

The twins had prepared two plans after spending a long period of their time trying to work on getting their former company to accept the fact the products they were shamelessly selling came from their work. The first was the use of messages, but that had failed to work. The second was to use more extreme methods, something that Michael found disagreeable with though he knew it was the only solution.

Violence.

Michael nodded and looked down at his work. In front of him was a small, but complex and compact bomb. "The first of the bombs are ready," he assured his twin. "The larger one we plan to use should be ready in a few days."

"Because of the number of chemicals?"

"Yes. I am also designing a number of obstacles, so if CET do discover the bomb and the Bomb Disposal squad send a technician to work on the device, it will slow them down."

Marcus' mind went over the plan. "It will not take us too long before we place them inside CET," he declared.

"No. Do we have the disguises ready?"

"Yes. We have the coveralls ready and the cleaning equipment."

"The best place to hide something is indeed in plain sight," Michael smiled briefly. "When do we continue with the plan?"

"In a few days. It should not be too difficult to have "Brazers" as the company's latest cleaning company to their records," Marcus replied. "Once of course, we have hacked into their records. That will give me the time I need to get the computer bomb ready."

"I have finished the main parts of that bomb if you would provide the coating?"

"Of course."

The twins got to work, preparing the next stage of their project to bring down CET and make them literally pay for stealing their work and their ideas. In their minds, what they were doing was logical, because they were putting morons in their places and making them see the depths of their predecessors' mistakes. In reality, it was plain and simple revenge.

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
